The present invention relates to a game apparatus. More particularly, the game apparatus of the present invention allows games simulating traditional games to be played on a standard billiard table.
The playing of billiard table games is a common recreational past time. However, the cost of billiard tables is appreciable and the number of games that can be played on a standard billiard table limited. It is one object of the present invention to provide a relatively low cost apparatus that greatly increases the number of games playable on a standard billiard table.
Further, football sports of all codes enjoy extremely widespread appeal. Games based on football codes, such as board games and electronic games, enjoy particular popularity. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus that enables games simulating football sports to be played on a billiard table.
Throughout this specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the phrases xe2x80x9cbilliard tablexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbilliard ballxe2x80x9d, or variations such as xe2x80x9cbilliard tablesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbilliard ballsxe2x80x9d, will be understood to encompass pool or snooker tables and balls.
Throughout the specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a game apparatus adapted for use in conjunction with a standard billiard table having cushions and pockets, the game apparatus characterised by a sheet of flexible material and at least one target apparatus wherein the sheet of flexible material is inscribed with markings which, approximate the markings of a soccer Pitch or a field hockey field, and wherein the at least one target apparatus is adapted to resemble a soccer or field hockey goal, is releasably engageable with the sheet of flexible material and is adapted to releasingly receive a ball member, the at least one target apparatus being provided with a non-return assembly which, in use, prevents a ball member that has entered the target apparatus from spontaneously exiting such, whereby said ball member interacts with the markings of the sheet of flexible material and the cushions and pockets of the billiard table and the at least one target apparatus to mimic or designate features of the game of soccer or field hockey.
Preferably, the sheet of flexible material is dimensioned so as to fully occupy the playing surface of the billiard table, having two elongate edges and two shorter edges.
Preferably, two target apparatus are provided. Each target apparatus may be releasably engageable with the sheet of flexible material at or about each of the two shorter edges thereof.
In one form of the invention, the two target apparatus are provided in the form of goal net apparatus, comprising at least two upright members, a cross bar and a net portion, wherein first ends of the two upright members are linked by the crossbar to form a goal mouth, the net portion extending rearwardly therefrom.
Preferably, the non-return assembly comprises a portion of substantially rigid material, pivotally attached to the goal net apparatus such that the portion of substantially rigid material is able to pivot to allow a billiard ball to enter the goal net apparatus, but cannot pivot to allow the exit of such.
Preferably still, the portion of substantially rigid material is attached to the goal apparatus at or about the junction of the upright members with the crossbar.
In a highly preferred form of the invention, the portion of substantially rigid material is dimensioned so as to occupy the complete width of the goal mouth, and at least that portion of the height of the goal mouth such that a standard sized billiard ball cannot clearly pass beneath the portion of substantially rigid material into the goal net apparatus.
In one form of the invention, the portion of substantially rigid material is maintained at an angle of about 45 degrees to the goalmouth so as not to interfere with a standard sized billiard ball passing slowly through the goalmouth.
Preferably, the goal net apparatus further comprises at least one cushion member, adapted to deflect a standard billiard ball. Preferably still, the goal net apparatus comprises two cushion members, positioned either side of the goalmouth and extending rearwardly therefrom, adjacent to the net portion. In a highly preferred form of the invention, each cushion assembly is curved in such a manner as to deflect a standard billiard ball away from sides of the net portion.
A game apparatus adapted for use in conjunction with a standard billiard table having cushions and pockets, the game apparatus comprising a sheet of flexible material and at least one goal net apparatus wherein the sheet of flexible material is inscribed with markings which approximate the markings of a soccer pitch or a field hockey field, and wherein the at least goal net apparatus is adapted to resemble a soccer or field hockey goal, is releasably engageable with the sheet of flexible material and is adapted to releasably receive a ball member, whereby said ball member interacts with the markings of the sheet of flexible material, the cushions and pockets of the billiard table and the at least one goal net apparatus by way of a set of rules to mimic or designate features of the game of soccer or field hockey and wherein the at least one goal net apparatus comprises at least two upright members, two cushion members, a cross bar and a net portion, wherein first ends of the two upright members are linked by the crossbar to form a goal mouth, the net portion extending rearwardly therefrom, the two cushion members being positioned either side of the goal mouth and extending rearwardly therefrom, adjacent to the net portion thereof and is curved in such a manner as to be capable of deflecting a standard billiard ball away from sides of the net portion.
In any of the above forms of the invention, the sheet of flexible material may, in addition to being inscribed with markings approximating the field, pitch or ground of a particular traditional game, be divided into a plurality of regularly shaped regions.
Preferably, said division occurs by way of variations in tone rather than by way of markings. In a highly preferred form of the invention, the sheet of flexible material is divided in a grid pattern.
In any of the above forms of the invention, the game apparatus may further comprise a referee ball, being a billiard-type ball on which markings corresponding to rulings made by referees in a particular traditional game are provided. In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a billiard table and game apparatus combination, the game apparatus comprising a sheet of flexible material positioned on the playing surface of the billiard table, and at least one target apparatus, wherein the or each target apparatus is releasably engageable with the sheet of flexible material and is adapted to releasably receive a ball, said apparatus being adapted to enable the playing of a game in which one or more billiard balls interact with the target apparatus and the billiard table, in particular cushions and pockets thereof.